Nuestra Navidad
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: Mini historia de la familia Prime


Nuestra Navidad

**Este fanfic lo escribo por la navidad que se acerca muy rápido así que a disfrutar el fanfic¡…y recuerdan a mi OC Strom Nightmare, bueno en este fic se menciona como hija adoptiva de Brenda y Optimus…**

**Texas-Hogar de la familia Prime.**

Renesme y Layna, con la ayuda de sus hermanos menores Orion, Liv y los trillizos SilverBlade, FlameStrom y la pequeña Diamond, decoraban un árbol de navidad.

-Que hacen pequeños?. Dijo Drift mientras entraba a la sala y era seguido también por sus hijos.

-Hacemos una sorpresa para mama y papa. Dijo Orion con una sonrisa.

-Haku, Nana, nos quieren ayudar?. Pregunto Layna a los hijos de Drift que lo miraron como pidiendo permiso y el asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces iré a buscar a los demás. Dijo Liv mientras salía de la sala junto con Drift, no paso mucho tiempo después de que regreso con los hijos de los autobots.

-Muy bien acabemos antes de que lleguen mis tíos. Dijo Anya mientras ayudaba al pequeño FlameStrom a poner las esferas y la escarcha.

Mientras tanto Optimus y Brenda habían salido todo el día ya que su hija adoptiva (Strom Nightmare) y Ultra Magnus les consiguieron entradas para una obra de teatro.

-Hola hermanitos. Dijo Strom Nightmare mientras entraba a ver a sus hermanos.- se ve muy bien, pero ¿Qué significa el árbol?. Pegunto la ex con.

-El árbol es una tradición que acostumbran los humanos, lo adornan con decoraciones y luces y también representa el espíritu de la navidad, hermana mayor. Dijo Liv con una sonrisa.

(Optimus y Brenda tomaron como su hija a Strom Nightmare)

-SilverBlade, ten cuidado con las esferas. No queremos que ocurra un accidente ¿Verdad?. Dijo Strom Nightmare y el pequeño SilverBlade movió la cabeza diciendo "No".

-Orion, Liv tengo algunas cosas que podrían ayudar, me acompañan a traerlos. Dijo Strom mientras tomaba a sus hermanos en brazos y salía de la sala.

-Volveremos pronto. Dijo Orion mientras veía a sus amigos y hermanos.

Cuando los trillizos vieron como sus hermanos se alejaban empezaron a llorar.

Renesme, Layna, Rainer, Nana, Haku, Anya, Rambo, Haruka y Rin trataban de consolar a los chispeantes que no dejaban de llorar.

-No lloren pequeños, sus hermanos volverán. Dijo Haruka.

Sin embargo los intentos eran insuficientes, ya que los pequeños no dejaban. Los pequeños chispeantes poseían un llanto bastante agudo que hacían que los audios de todos los autobots quedaran aturdidos por completo.

**En el teatro…**

La pareja estaba impaciente por volver a casa y abrazar a sus hijos, pero en especial Brenda. Ella no soportaba estar en las obras de teatro, eran algo realmente aburrido para ella, pero no podía dejar solo a Optimus, ya que él era su esposo y no podía abandonarlo y por que las entradas fueron un regalo de su padre y de su hija adoptiva.

-A qué hora acaba esto. Dijo ella en un susurro y mientras recargaba su mentón en su mano.

-Como dicen los humanos, mi amor "la paciencia es una virtud". Le dijo Optimus mientras la veía.

Brenda lo vio por un minuto, y le dijo.-mi amor no soy completamente humana, soy una transformer pretender como dijo Ratchet al igual que las otras, pero tienes razón. Dijo finalmente ella.

El líder autobot también se encontraba en la misma situacion que su esposa, quería irse a descansar. Abrazar a sus hermosos chispeantes y estar con ellos todo el día. Pero la espera de ambos se hacía eterna.

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente. Dijo Brenda un poco enojada.

La obra tardaba en terminar, esto provoco que Optimus y Brenda aumentara la ansiedad de ambos por ver a sus pequeños.

-No chinguen esto ya tardo. Ella dijo totalmente enojada.

**De regreso en el hogar de los autobots…**

-¿Qué hacemos, nunca los hemos escuchado llorar así?. Dijo Rambo el hijo de Hound.

De pronto se escucho una voz bastante familiar.

-Los trillizos tienen hambre.

Renesme y Layna conocían esa vos, el tono caballeroso como el de su padre.

-Tío Ratchet¡. Dijeron ambas

-Papa¡. Dijo Rainer mientras veía a su padre.

El médico autobot se acerco a los tres pequeños y los toma en brazos.

-¿Tienen hambre pequeños?. Pregunto él.

Los ópticos de los trillizos escurrían lágrimas de energon, y sus miradas cautivaban las del médico y los chicos. **(Los trillizos nacieron totalmente cybertronianos)**

-No se preocupen primitos, mi tía Brenda volverá pronto. Dijo Anya mientras acariciaba las pequeñas cabezas de los bebes robot.

En ese momento el resto de los autobots aparecieron junto a las pretenders listos para el combate. Los primeros en entrar fueron Crosshairs y Pamela.

Pamela tenía un cañón que estaba listo para disparar y Crosshairs también traía sus armas listas. Cuando Pamela observo bien el entorno y vio que no había peligro, observo a sus sobrinos que tenían inmensas lágrimas de energon.

-Oh, SilverBlade, FlameStrom, Diamond. Suspiro ella.

-Tienen hambre. Dijo él.

-Ven Ratchet. Dijo Michelle mientras tomaba a SilverBlade y a Diamond.

Ambos fueron a la cocina para preparar los biberones de energon.

Ratchet preparaba energon líquido de bajo nivel para SilverBlade, FlameStrom y Diamond.

-No son un encanto Ratchet. Dijo Michelle mientras alimentaba a los chispeantes.

-Si, me recuerdan mucho a Optimus. Dijo Ratchet con una sonrisa.

-De tal palo, tal astilla. Dijo ella.

Después de que terminaran sus biberones, ambos volvieron a cargarlos.

-Son muy traviesos amiguitos, me recuerdan mucho a su padre. Dijo Ratchet.

Los autobots habían ayudado a los chicos a adornar pero Strom Nightmare les había puesto una sorpresa a los adultos.

-Donde están mis hermanitos. Pregunto Orion.

Liv señalo la entrada de la sala donde estaban Ratchet y Michelle con sus hermanitos.

Todos quedaron maravillados ante esta costumbre humana, en eso Strom Nightmare puso rápidamente 5 muérdagos y los mechs miraron confundidos.

-Que es esa planta?. Pregunto Bumblebee.

-Es un muérdago, tío Bumblebee. Dijo Liv.- dice la tradición que la mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago, conservara el amor que ya tiene.

En eso los mechs miraron a sus mujeres que los veían pícaramente.

-Creo que los esperaremos afuera. Dijeron todos los niños mientras salían de la casa excepto los hijos de Optimus y Strom Nightmare.

Se paso el tiempo y los autobots se fueron con sus familias y dejaron solos a los hijos de Optimus y Brenda. Los trillizos ya podían hablar, pero no hablaban en público, solo son sus padres.

-¿mama y papa?. Pegunto un poco triste la pequeña Diamond.

-Pronto llegaran pequeña. Dijo Strom Nightmare.- vengan vamos al cuarto de mama y papa.

Mientras esperaban a sus padres, Strom Nightmare le contaba historias sobre El conejo de Pascua, el hada de los dientes, Sandman, Santa Claus y Jack Frost. Cuando termino sus historias se habían quedado dormidos todos ellos ya que Optimus y Brenda aun no habían llegado.

Ya era demasiado tarde, muy tarde de lo que pensaban pero ya estaban ahí…en su hogar ansiosos por ver a sus hijos. Optimus y Brenda habían entrado a su casa.

-Vaya que hermoso árbol. Dijo ella mientras veía maravillada el árbol.

-Si. Dijo Optimus.-¿pero y los niños?. Pregunto el.

Ambos subieron a su cuarto y se toparon con sus hijos que estaban dormidos y acurrucados entre ellos.

Optimus tomo su forma bipeda y abrazo por la cintura a su esposa y ella los miro.

-Optimus, Strom dijo que tenían una sorpresa. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Optimus¡ no tenemos que regalarle a nuestros hijos¡. Dijo bastante preocupada.

-Tranquila, aun quedan dos días más. Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Pero que hay de ti, no tengo que darte. Brenda dijo una poco triste.

-Ya me diste ocho hermosos regalos. Dijo él mientras volteaba a su compañera para que lo viera.

-¿ocho?. Dijo ella.

Optimus beso en los labios a su compañera apasionadamente.

-Nuestros hijos y a Strom. Dijo él, ella sonrió y beso a Optimus apasionadamente ambos sentían como el calor de sus cuerpos empezaba a subir.

-Lo que hacen está mal. Dijo voz familiar.

-Perdón?. Dijo Optimus mientras se separaba de su esposa y veían abajo. Era SilverBlade que los veía.

-Deben hacerlo debajo del muérdago. Dijo el pequeño cybertroniano mientras apuntaba el muérdago con su dedo metálico.

Entonces Optimus cargo a Brenda al estilo nupcial y la llevo hasta el muérdago y la beso con tanta pasión.

-Cuidado Silver, si papa y mama siguen a ese paso tendrás otro hermanito o hermanita. Dijo Strom mientras se acercaba s su hermano.

-Mama y papa tendrán sexo?. Dijo Liv inocentemente.

Rápidamente Strom saco a sus hermanos y se fue, mientras Brenda veía sorprendida y enojada lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Strom¡ vuelve aquí¡. Dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Optimus.

-Déjalos amor. Dijo Optimus mientras acariciaba a Brenda.

Brenda vio con una cara de te voy a matar a ti si no me dejas a su esposo.

-Voy a matar a Crosshairs. Dijo ella.

-Tranquila esta es nuestra noche amor. Dijo Optimus muy coqueto.- tenemos el cuarto para nosotros solos.

-No. Dijo ella mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Oh sí. Dijo el.- no te escapas ahora. Dijo muy seductor.

En un movimiento rápido Brenda se bajo de los brazos de Optimus y cerró la puerta y tiro a su esposo en la cama…

**Aquí la mini historia nos vemos bye bye…**


End file.
